


Rescue Mission

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>More for Poppaea/Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

Barbara Wright had always known she was risking a hell of a lot leaving her Roman lovers behind and when the Doctor had come to her, leaving a shaken and bleeding Poppaea on her doorstep. She had picked the woman up and carried her in, settling the woman on the bed before she moved to lock the door, bringing water and a wash-cloth to the bed with her, her touch gentle as she began to clear the blood from Poppaea's wounds. Poppaea murred weakly and stirred.   
"Easy sweetheart, you're okay..."  
"Barbara?"

Poppaea said weakly.   
"Yes darling..."  
Poppaea opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled.

"Barbara...my Barbara."

She said reaching up to stroke her lover's face.

"I must be in heaven."  
Barbara smiled and kissed her lover's palm sweetly. 

"No baby, you just finally got home."  
"Barbara…"  
"Are you okay baby?"  
"I am now...."  
Barbara smiled softly, kissing her sweetly. Poppaea kissed back wrapping her arms around Barbara's neck. Barbara smiled softly, stroking her cheek. 

"I love you."  
"I love you too....and I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too sweetie..."

Barbara soothed gently. Poppaea lent upwards seeking a kiss. Barbara smiled and kissed her lovingly. Poppaea murred into the kiss. Barbara smiled softly, gently stroking Poppaea's back, her voice gentle. 

"Are you happy here darling?"  
"I'm happy anywhere with you dear Barbara..."  
Barbara smiled softly, kissing her again gently. 

"You should rest..."  
"I will.... after."  
"Are you trying to control me Poppy dear?"  
"No... I never have."  
Barbara smiled softly, kissing her gently. 

"Are you asking me to help you relax?"  
"I want to re-enact that day in the Arena...remember..."  
"Oh, yes, I remember."  
"Let’s make love like that again..."  
"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you..."  
"I'm sure..."  
Barbara smiled and kissed her lovingly. Poppaea murred into the kiss embracing Barbara to her. Barbara smiled and slowly stroked a hand down Poppaea's body. Poppaea murred and purred with pleasure.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too..."  
Barbara smiled and moved to slowly remove Poppaea's dress. Poppaea purred and moved to aid Barbara in stripping her. Barbara smiled, stroking her hand down over Poppaea's body again. Poppaea gasped loudly.   
"You like that baby?"  
"Yesss....you know I do."  
"More?"  
Poppaea nodded. Barbara smiled and slowly ran a hand up Poppaea's inner thigh. Poppaea mewed lustily.   
"You like that baby girl?"  
Poppaea gasped, then nodded, speaking softly. 

"Oh Barbara…"  
Barbara smiled, kissing her sweetly but passionately, laying claim to her inner core, pressing inwards carefully. Poppaea all but screamed at this.   
"Okay baby girl?"  
"Oh Barbara…in the name of the goddess of love at the feet of whose statues we spent one week making love and exchanged promises and if that week meant anything to you... Don't stop!!"  
"Never, my darling."

Barbara promised, slowly setting a steady and slightly fast pace. Poppaea moaned and arched her back. Barbara upped her pace further.   
"Oh my sweet sweet Barbara...we must have another week at the temple of love soon."  
"We can try."

Barbara agreed upping her pace again. Poppaea groaned and her body began to quiver. Barbara smiled and sped up further. Poppaea cried out and came apart. Barbara smiled, curling herself around Poppaea and speaking softly.   
“Rest now, my love.”


End file.
